Inhuman
by Shiazen
Summary: Ia bukan manusia. Sephiroth-centric. Oneshot.


_Seorang SOLDIER—_

"_Jenova Project_ adalah akar dari semua eksperimen."

—_Anjing ShinRa._

"Kau seorang monster!"

_Dikhianati ..._

"Jenova telah dikubur sejak dua ribu tahun lalu—"

_Kau bukan manusia ..._

"—Ia adalah monster!"

_Bukan manusia ..._

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

_Kau tak punya harapan ..._

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"

_Dibesarkan dalam tahanan ..._

"—Aku tidak pernah punya kampung halaman."

_Memiliki ibu seorang monster ..._

"Ibuku telah mati—"

_Tidak pernah merasakan dicintai ..._

"Jenova!"

_Kau seorang monster, bukan manusia ..._

"Itu tidak mengubah apapun."

_Kehilangan—_

"Telah berakhir ..."

—_Kau tidak akan pernah bebas dari kegelapan._

"SEPHIROTH!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Inhuman**

_By Shia Zen _

Final Fantasy © Square Enix

_Warning: Madness, Sephiroth-centric, boring._

.

.

* * *

><p>Suara binatang malam menyelaraskan kesunyian, menambah kesan hening di bawah sinar rembulan. Gerimis hujan jatuh membasahi bersamaan dengan gemuruh petir yang menyambar meluluh lantah. Sinar kilat menerpa bayangan beberapa kali, menerangi isi sebuah perpustakan gelap di sebuah rumah tua, memperlihatkan sosok di dalamnya meski samar-samar.<p>

Bangunan tua itu adalah milik ShinRa. Ruangannya dipenuhi lilin-lilin meski lampu juga dinyalakan—hanya untuk menambah kehangatan dari bekunya udara yang menggerogoti kulit. Angin masuk lewat celah jendela yang terbuka di salah satu ruangan penuh buku itu, mengibaskan rambut panjang dari seseorang yang tengah membaca rentetan tulisan di bawah sinar redup lilin kecil.

Di situ terduduk seorang pria berambut perak di depan meja persegi yang besar. Di atas meja itu tersebar kertas-kertas dan buku-buku. Sebuah pedang panjang juga tergeletak di sisi kanan atas meja. Mata_ cyan_ pria itu terpaku pada rangkaian huruf di atas kertas dengan intens, mengikuti laju aliran paragraf.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah membaca.

Hanya membaca. Itu telah dilakukannya selama enam hari. Ia tak butuh makan maupun tidur; ia hanya ingin tahu kenyataan. Lagipula, tubuhnya berbeda—_ia berbeda_. Tangan kanannya membalik lembaran kertas, membaca dan terus membaca. Mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi yang dapat ia peroleh.

Penemuannya di misi terakhir kemarin membuatnya nyaris gila. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia temukan;

Jenova.

Sebuah tabung bernamakan nama ibunya. Sedangkan isi tabung itu bukanlah sosok manusia. Jika itu ibunya, lalu makhluk macam apa ia?

Genesis, teman—atau mantan teman—nya itu memberi peryataan pahit. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah asumsi konyol dari dirinya yang terobsesi menjadi yang terkuat; sama seperti ia sendiri. Namun apa yang orang itu katakan sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Atau mungkin akan menjadi masuk akal setelah ia mengetahui kebenarnannya.

Ya, sebentar lagi.

.

_**MAKO REAKTOR DIGUNAKAN DALAM JENOVA PROJECT. Sel Jenova akan diberikan pada setiap anggota SOLDIER.  
><strong>_ Lembaran demi lembaran ia buka ...

.

_**JENOVA DIKETAHUI TELAH TERKUBUR SELAMA 2000 TAHUN. Ia dipercayai sebagai kaum cetra kuno, penguasa asli Planet.  
><strong>_Tidak berguna. Frustasi, dibuangnya kertas laporan itu ke samping—lalu meraih laporan yang lain.

.

_**TUJUAN JENOVA PROJECT ADALAH MENGGABUNGKAN SEL JENOVA DENGAN MANUSIA.  
><strong>_Ini ...

.

_**JENOVA PROJECT-G GAGAL. Genesis Rhapsodoz dan Angeal Hewley telah diamankan.  
><strong>_Tidak mungkin ...

.

_**JENOVA PROJECT-S BERHASIL. Seorang putra profesor Hojo segera diteliti lebih lanjut.  
><strong>_Sebuah kenyataan menamparnya keras. Jadi itulah yang selama ini diteliti darinya. Meskipun begitu, sejak kecil ia _sudah_ tahu kalau ia berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang spesial dengan dirinya. Tapi ini? Bukan ini yang ia mau. Apakah ia bahkan seorang manusia?

.

_**SEPHIROTH MENJADI TOP CLASS SOLDIER. Kekuatan sel Jenova terbukti mempengaruhi fisiknya.  
><strong>_Sephiroth menatap benci tumpukan laporan itu. Bukan hanya karena mereka telah mengurung dan memonitori setiap pergerakannya—tapi juga karena telah _menciptakannya_. Makhluk apakah ia?

.

_Kau monster ... _

Ucapan Genesis masih terngiang jelas di telinganya, berputar-putar mengelilingi otaknya—menolak untuk keluar.

"Tidak ..." sebebuah gelengan nyata terlihat, begitu selaras dengan pupil menyerupai kucingnya yang membelalak kaget akan tamparan realita.

_Tidak ada keberuntungan itu, kau adalah monster. _

"Bukan ..." langkahnya mundur dengan canggung, membuatnya menabrak tumpukan buku di belakanganya—yang kemudian langsung rubuh, menimbulkan suara bedebum keras. Tangannya bergerak dan meraih Masamune yang tergeletak di atas meja penuh lembaran kertas, kemudian ia genggam erat pedang panjang itu, berusaha menenangkan diri.

_Jenova ... Ia monster. Itu berarti kau juga monster. _

"Salah!" genggamannya makin erat, sehingga terlihat seolah ia hendak memutuskan logam tajam itu.

_Temanku, nasib memang kejam. Tidak ada yang namanya mimpi, atau pun kehormatan ..._

"DIAAAAM!" dijatuhkannya Masamune bersamaan dengan amukannya yang memberantakan meja, melayangkan berlembar-lembar kertas yang kemudian jatuh berceceran. Napasnya pendek-pendek, seluruh tubuhnya terasa mendidih akan amarah.

Dan seketika itu semuanya tenang. Dari tadi pun demikian; jika ia tidak berteriak mengusir perkataan teman SOLDIER-nya—atau mungkin orang yang dulunya ia anggap teman—tidak, ia _memang_ satu-satunya temannya selain Angeal. Dan sekarang? 'Teman' itu menyebutnya monster. Sebuah penghianatan pahit. Kecuali jika yang dikatakannya benar. Mata _cyan_ itu lagi-lagi terbelalak.

Tidak ... Ia tidak mungkin benar ...

Sephiroth berusaha menenangkan dirinya lagi. Apa yang salah dengannya? Ia hanya ingin mengetahui kebenaran dan sepertinya, kebenaran itu memang kejam. Kenyataan dimana ia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, kenyataan dimana ia selalu sendirian, kenyataan bahwa ia bahkan tak tahu makhluk apa dirinya sendiri itu _memang _kejam.

Jadi ia benar?

Sephiroth menggeleng lagi, mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran yang lama-lama makin merasukinya. Ia mungkin bukan manusia . Tapi ia juga _bukan_ monster. Meski nyatanya banyak orang menyebutnya monster karena merupakan anggota SOLDIER. Kalau ia sejatinya monster, lalu sekarang apa? Monster bertingkat?

Sephiroth mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. Oh ya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak tertawa. Sejak kapan? Seumur hidupnya? Ia tidak benar-benar ingat. Sejak kecil ia dikurung. Menjadi objek percobaan, dipasangi alat-alat laboratorium oleh 'ayah'-nya. Ia memang selalu diperlakukan seperti objek laboraturium, bukan manusia. Jadi kalaupun ia monster, tidak akan ada bedanya, kan? Lagi pula ia terus diberitahu bahwa nama ibunya adalah Jenova.

Ya. Jenova.

Nama yang kemudian ia ketahui adalah nama makhluk asing yang ada di dalam _Mako Reaktor_.

_'Agh!_' Sephiroth melayangkan genggamannya pada meja di depannya, menimbulkan patahan di permukaan kayu itu. Telapak tangannya menyentuh mukanya sendiri, memijat kening hingga rahangnya dengan ukuran tangannya yang besar. Pemikiran-pemikiran ini membuatnya mulai pusing. Mungkin ini efek dari ia yang tak makan selama satu minggu.

Tapi perasaan itu makin lama makin parah—sampai akhirnya ia sadar efek sel yang disuntikan padannya itu mengambil alih _lagi_. Sephiroth tersentak. Ia tidak biasanya mendapat efek ini lagi, tidak selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin kondisi tubuhnya membuat sel-sel itu bereaksi? Ia tak tahu, tak mengerti lebih tepatnya.

Perlahan ia duduk di kursinya tadi. Rasa pusing itu semakin terasa. Oh, betapa ia benci setiap saat-saat seperti ini muncul lagi! Terakhir kali ia seperti ini, lima tahun yang lalu. Dan itu menyebabkan ia dilanda sakit yang luar biasa. Membuatnya harus masuk ke laboraturium sang 'ayah' hanya untuk diteliti lagi.

Betapa ia muak akan hal itu.

Matanya mengatup erat, sama seperti giginya yang bertubrukan satu sama lain, mencoba menahan rasa sakit sebaik mungkin. Tapi rasa sakit itu makin menghujam kepalanya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Segalanya menjadi semakin parah ketika lagi-lagi perkataan Genesis kembali terngiang di telingannya.

_._

_Kau bukan manusia._

_Kau tidak punya harapan._

_Kau adalah monster._

_._

"Hentikan!" rintihnya. Kedua tangannya kini di kepala.

_'Kau bisa mendengarku?'_ sebuah suara membuat sepasang mata yang tadi menutup kesakitan kini terbuka lebar, kaget. Refleks ia melihat sekitar, menyadari rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah lenyap. Namun kemana pun ia memandang, tak ada seorang pun di situ. Sampai akhirnya ia menyadari dari mana asalnya ketika suara itu terdengar lagi.

_'Lihat betapa besarnya dirimu ...'_ ucap suara yang kini ia percayai ada di kepalanya. _'... dan kuat.' _

_"_Siapa kau?" tanya pria yang kebingungan itu, merasa sedikit familiar dengan suara dalam kepalanya. Dari suaranya, ia tidak benar-benar bisa menebak itu suara wanita atau pria. Yang jelas, suara itu begitu kuat, tegas, dan juga … mengerikan.

_'Kau seharusnya sudah tau itu, nak.'_ Kini waktu serasa diam selama beberapa menit, hanya suara guntur yang mengingatkannya untuk kembali bernapas.

"Jenova?" ia bertanya. Nada keraguan jelas terdengar dalam suaranya.

_'Ya, sayangku,'_ jawab suara itu lagi. Entah kenapa, Sephiroth bisa merasakan kelicikan dalam tiap kata yang dilontarkan suara itu. Namun ia tak begitu mempedulikannya. Karena ...

" ... Ibu?" Sephiroth bertanya ragu-ragu.

_'Ya, sayangku.'_ kata-kata itu lagi. Namun Sephiroth bisa merasakan darah di nadinya mengalir lebih cepat, baik karena ketakutan, keterkejutan, maupun ... kepuasan.

_'Kau belum menemukan jati dirimu ya?'_ tanya suara itu, seakan tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sedari tadi. _'Tenang saja anakku, kau bukan monster.'_

"Lalu apa!" bentaknya, kali ini penuh luapan emosi. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa ibunya bukanlah manusia. Lalu, makhluk apa ia?

'Kau akan mengetahui jawabannya sebentar lagi,' ucap suara itu untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum lambat laun semuanya kembali tenang. Begitu canggung dan menyesakkan.

"Tunggu!" Terlambat. Suara itu telah lenyap.

Kini Sephiroth makin bingung bukan kepalang. Rasa emosi, amarah, kembali membuncah di dadanya. Diraihnya lembaran laporan di meja, mengangkatnya dan hendak menghancurkannya dalam cengkraman kalau saja judul laporan itu tak terbaca sekilas olehnya.

.

_**JENOVA DIPERCAYAI ADALAH KAUM CETRA, PENGUASA ASLI PLANET. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan meteor—  
><strong>_Cetra. Itukah dirinya?

.

—_**Ditemukan telah datang ke Planet 2000 tahun yang lalu. Dipercayai menjadi musuh manusia.  
><strong>_Pria berambut perak itu terkesiap. Manusia. Makhluk itulah yang telah memenjarakan _ibunya_ dalam _Reaktor Mako_. Menjadikannya objek percobaan.

.

Sebuah perasaan aneh mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Inilah jati dirinya. Sebuah senyuman mirip seringai teruntai di bibirnya. Tangannya melepaskan lembaran laporan yang kemudian terkulai di atas lantai.

.

_**TUJUAN JENOVA: MENGUASAI PLANET.**_

"Aku akan menjadi Tuhan planet ini."

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN:

1. Hohoho. Saya kembali ke fandom ini ^^ Dan lagi-lagi bikin tentang Jenova dan Sephiroth. Yeh, Sephiroth memang salah satu obsesi saya. Hehe. Tapi terlepas dari hal itu, kayaknya fic ini membosankan ya? Saya aslinya cuma pengen ngelihatin kalo Sephiroth itu cuma korban takdir; jadi dia ga sepenuhnya evil. Dan itu memperkuat teori saya kalau semua penjahat itu jahat karena diperlakukan ga adil. Kebanyakan motifnya balas dendam. Tipikal antagonis.

2. Ini canonnya bener ga? Kan ada tuh flash back dimana Lucrecia mendapat penglihatan tentang masa depan Sephiroth di FF VII Dirge of Cerberus, jadi saya berasumsi bahwa Sephiroth punya link yang lebih kuat lagi ke Jenova. Maaf kalo jadinya aneh …

3. Seharusnya nih fic dipublish waktu hari ibu ya? (lirik-lirik Elea-san #dicolok)

4. Sudikah memberi review pada fanfic aneh ini? Saya kurang kenal author fandom ini hehe. Minta waktu buat ngetik review boleh? #plak

5. (Buset banyak amat) THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
